Darren Criss
|imdb = 2023050 |twitter = DarrenCriss}} 'Darren Everett Criss '(*05. Februar 1987 in San Francisco, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger, Schauspieler, Songwriter. Bekannt ist er aus "A Very Potter Musical", einer Harry Potter Musical Parodie, in der er Harry Potter darstellt. In Glee stellt er Blaine Anderson dar. Leben Darren wurde als jüngster Sohn von Cerina (geborene Bru) und Charles William Criss geboren. Darren ist halb Filipino (mütterlicherseits) und halb Ire (väterlicherseits). Im Jahr 1988 zog die Criss Familie nach Honolulu, Hawaii, wo Charles die "East West Bank" eröffnete. In Jahr 1992 zog die Familie nach San Francisco zurück. Es ist anzumerken, dass Darrens Vater ein Bankier ist und ein früherer Direktor der "San Francisco Opera", des "Philharmonia Baroque Orchestra", des "Stern Grove Festival" und von "San Francisco Performances" war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Chuck Criss, dieser ist ein Teil der Indie-Rockband "Freelance Whales". Früher war Darren mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam in einer Band, dort war Darren der Schlagzeuger. Er ist seit einigen Jahren mit Mia Swier zusammen, die als Produzentin und Autorin für FOX arbeitet. Im Januar 2018 gab Darren auf Twitter bekannt, dass sich das Paar verlobt hat, am 16. Februar 2019 heiratete sie in New Orleans, Louisiana. Des Weiteren sind sie Besitzer einer Pianobar in LA, namens "Tramp Stamp Granny's". Karriere Criss' Interesse an der Musik und der darstellenden Künste begann in seiner frühen Kindheit - im Alter von fünf Jahren begann Criss Geigenunterricht zu nehmen und setzte diese klassische Ausbildung bis zur Universität fort. Er wurde schließlich zu einem Multi-Instrumentalist, er beherrscht inzwischen Klavier, Gitarre, Didgeridoo, Panflöte, Geige, Cello, Schlagzeug, Mandoline, Kazoo und Mundharmonika. Im Alter von zehn wurde er für das junge Konservatoriums-Programm des American Conservatory Theater akzeptiert, wo er seine prägenden Jahre mit dem Erlernen der Theater-Performances verbrachte. Er besuchte für seine Grundschulausbildung die Stuart Hall für Jungen und für seine höhere Schulbildung die St. Ignatius College Preparatory. Er ging auf die "Universität von Michigan", diese schloss er 2009 mit einem Studium in Kunst und Schauspielerei ab und erhielt seinen "Bachelor of Fine Arts". Darren ist Teil der Theatergruppe Team StarKid, diese wurde von den Schauspielstudenten der "University of Michigan" gegründet. Seine populärste Rolle bei den StarKids war die Rolle des Harry Potter in dem "A Very Potter Musical" und in "A Very Potter Sequel". Die beiden Theaterstücke basieren auf den Harry Potter Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Criss schrieb hierbei die Hälfte aller Lieder für "A Very Potter Musical" und alle Lieder in "A Very Potter Sequel". Für "StarShip", Februar 2011, komponierte Criss sämtliche Lieder, jedoch trat er selbst nicht in der Show nicht auf. Seit der zweiten Staffel von Glee übernimmt er die Rolle des Blaine Anderson. In beinahe jeder der bisherigen Folgen durfte er ein Solo singen, die sich sehr gut verkauften. Mehrere dieser Lieder waren Spitzenreiter der iTunes Charts in den USA. Am 07. Juli 2011 hatte er die Ehre, auf die Premiere des letzten Harry Potters Films und die darauffolgende Gala eingeladen zu werden. Seine Begleitung an diesem Abend war sein bester Freund, Joey Walker. Darren ist außerdem mit Evanna Lynch, der Darstellerin von Luna Lovegood aus Harry Potter, befreundet. Darren Criss ersetzte vom 03. Januar bis zum 22. Januar 2012 im Broadwaystück "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" Daniel Radcliffe und übernahm die Rolle des J. Pierrepont Finch. Am 17. Februar 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Criss vom 29. April 2015 bis zum 19. Juli 2015 die Rolle des Hedwig in dem Musical "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" am New Yorker Broadway spielen wird. Des Weiteren wird er in dem Film "Smitten!" zu sehen sein. Filmografie Filme *2005: I Adora You als Josh *2009: Walker Phillips als Elliott *2011: The Chicago 8 als Yippie Man *2011: Glee Live! In 3D! als Blaine Anderson/sich selbst *2012: There Is No Place Like Home als Lee *2015: Smitten! als Tyler Hutton Serien *2009: Little White Lie als Toby Phillips *2009: Eastwick als Josh Burton *2010: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen als Ruben Harris '69 *2010-2015: Glee *2012: Glee: Don't Stop Believing als sich selbst *2013: Six by Sondheim als Franklin Shepard *2011: The Glee Project als sich selbst *2013: Web Therapy *2015: American Horror Story *2017: The Flash als Music Meister *2017: Supergirl als Music Meister *2017: American Crime Story als Andrew Cunanan Synchronisation *2011: Archer als Mikey/Tommy *2012: Dead or Alive Dimensions als Jann Lee (Videospiel) *2012: The Cleveland Show als Hunter *2013: Wie der Wind sich hebt als Katayama *2013: Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya als Sutemaru *2014: Stan Lee's Mighty 7 als Micro *2015-2016: Transformers: Getarnte Roboter als Sideswipe *2016: Transformers: Rescue Bots als Sideswipe Theater *1997: Fanny als Cesario *1998: Do I Hear a Waltz als Mauro *1999: Babes in Arms als Beauregard Calhoun *2003: Rumors *2004: The Music Man *2005: The Diary of Anne Frank *2005: Fiddler on the Roof als Tevye *2005: Shed a Little Light: The Music of James Taylor als sich selbst *2006: Playing For Time als Cellist *2006: Posthumous als Posthumous *2008: Pride and Prejudice als George Wickham *2008: The Last Days of Judas Iscariot als Judas Iscariot *2009: Summertime *2009: A Very Potter Musical als Harry Potter; auch Songwriter *2009: Me and My Dick als italienischer Restaurantbesitzer (Sprechrolle); auch Songwriter und Gitarrist *2010: A Very Potter Sequel als Harry Potter; auch Songwriter *2011: Starship (Songwriter) *2012: How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying als J. Pierrepont Finch *2012: A Very Potter Senior Year als Harry Potter; auch Songwriter *2015: Hedwig and the Angry Inch als Hedwig Diskografie Team StarKid *2009: Little White Lie *2009: A Very Potter Musical *2010: Me and My Dick (A New Musical) *2010: A Very StarKid Album *2010: A Very Potter Sequel *2011: StarShip *2012: A Very Potter Senior Year Solo *2010: Human (EP) Glee Alben *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, Dance Party *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me *2015: Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry *2015: Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love *2015: Glee: The Music, Transitioning *2015: Glee: The Music, A Wedding *2015: Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True EPs *2012: Britney 2.0 (EP) *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: City of Angels (EP) *2014: New New York (EP) *2014: Bash (EP) *2014: Tested (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) *2014: The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP) *2014: Loser Like Me (EP) Independent Songs *2008: Skin and Bones – Duett mit Charlene Kaye (Album "Things I Will Need in the Past") *2011: Dress and Tie – Duett mit Charlene Kaye *2012: New Morning – (Album: "Chimes of Freedom: Songs aus Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International") Musikvideos *2009: Charlene Kaye: Skin and Bones *2009: Charlene Kaye: Magnolia Wine *2009: Montgomery Gentry: Roll with Me *2011: Charlene Kaye: Dress and Tie *2011: Katy Perry: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *2012: Amnesty International: New Morning *2012: Vogue's "Fashion Night Out": Fashion *2013: Capital Cities: Kangaroo Court *2013: The Gregory Brothers: Songify the News 3 *2014: Capital Cities: I Sold My Bed, But Not My Stereo *2014: A Great Big World: Already Home Auszeichnungen *2002: National Latin Exam - Maxima Cum Laude für lateinische Sprache und Kultur *2003: National Latin Exam - Maxima Cum Laude für lateinische Sprache und Kultur *2011: Dorian Awards - We're Wilde About You Rising Star Award für Glee *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Actor Breakout für Glee *2011: NewNowNext Awards - Brink of Fame: Actor für Glee *2011: Variety Magazine - Power of Youth Philanthropy für The Trevor Project *2011: Broadway World Chicago Awards - Best New Work/New Adaptation für Starship *2012: Broadway World Chicago Awards - Best Special Theatrical Event für A Very Potter Senior Year *2012: Broadway.com Awards - Favourite Replacement für How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying *2015: Broadway.com Award - Favorite Replacement für Hedwig and the Angry Inch *2015: Hollywood Music in Media Award - Song - TV Show / Digital Series für This Time *2015: Giffoni Film Festival - Experience Award für Overall Work Nominierungen *2012: Grammy Award - Best Compilitation Soundtrack for Visual Media für Glee *2012: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series für Glee *2013: Dorian Award - TV Muical Performance Of The Year für Glee *2013: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series für Glee *2013: Shorty Award - Best Producers of Short Concent of Social Media *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite Comedic TV Actor für Glee *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite On-Screen Chemistry (gemeinsam mit Chris Colfer) für Glee *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite TV Bromance (gemeinsam mit Chord Overstreet) für Glee *2015: Emmy Award - Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics für This Time Zitate *''"Leute verlieben sich in eine Person, nicht in das Geschlecht."'' *''"Wenn du als Teenager nicht unsicher warst, bist du kein Mensch - was nicht sagt, dass du ein Unmensch bist. Wir alle haben Unsicherheiten."'' *''"Ich bin irgendwie auf Wolke neun, obwohl ich eigentlich Wolke zehn sagen würde. Wolke neun ist veraltet."'' *''"Ich bin nicht irgendeine Schickse."'' *''"Ich bin vor einer Weile geboren worden... Jetzt bin ich hier. Ziemlich cool."'' *''"Das coole an Musik ist, dass niemand dir die Musik nehmen kann. Du weißt, wenn du Kazoo spielst, dass es niemand mögen wird. Es sei denn du hängst mit schrecklichen Leuten ab, die dir das Kazoo wegnehmen und sagen 'Du kannst das nicht mehr spielen.'"'' *''"Wenn ich auf Glee und dieses Album zurückblicke, ist es als ob mir angeboten wurde in einem goldenen Marshmallowhaus im Himmel zu leben. Es ist wie 'Sicher! Ich werde es nehmen.' Ich habe nie gedacht, dass das wirklich passieren wird, dass ich ein Marshmallowschloss im Himmel bekomme, aber mein Gott, dankeschön!"'' *''"Es gibt nichts krasseres, als der zu sein, der du bist."'' *''"Wenn ich goldene Shorts tragen würde, würde ich dann so aussehen wie du, Chord Overstreet?"'' *''"Das was dich anders macht, ist das was dich stark macht. Ob du homosexuell, hetereosexuell, orange, lila oder ein Dinosaurier bist, macht mir nichts aus."'' *''"Niemand hat versucht mich zu erstechen. Das ist cool. Mir gefällt, es nicht erstochen zu werden."'' *''"Am Ende des Tages bin ich ein Fanboy"'' *''"Mein großes... ziemliches... Hobbithaar, du hättest sicher bestimmte Arten, die Krebs heilen, darin gefunden."'' *''"Das ist die verrückteste romantische Sache, die ich je in meinem Leben getan habe, das wird einmalig, wir werden durchbrennen und werden uns für immer und immer lieben, bis wir sterben."'' *''"Kauft mein Album, weil... es ist die Art Musik, mit der man befreundet sein kann. Und es ist der einzige Weg... dass Aliens nicht auf die Erde kommen werden und uns zerstören werden, da bin ich mir sicher."'' *Wie sieht dein Songwritingprozess aus?: "Wie ein Chaos. Es ist, als ob jemand in einen Raum gegangen wäre, einen Idioten nahm, dann eine Lötlampe genommen hat und damit die Wand besprüht hat." *''"Ich würde sage, Joey hat eine Freundin... und sie ist eine neun Fuß große Tarantel mit hundert Beinen und Augen, die aus Lasern bestehen... und wenn irgendjemand versuchen würde sie zu töten, werden sie untergehen.'' *''"Bitte töte mich nicht, ich bin nett."'' *Wenn du die Welt nur in einer Farbe sehen könntest, welche wäre dies?:'' Pink. Weil es sehr lustig wäre. Weil die sehr gemeinen Leute, nicht mehr so gemein aussehen würden."'' *"Ich denke, wenn ich DanRadcliffe treffen würde. würde mein Kopf explodieren, also denke ich, dass ihn meiden werde, denn ich mag es, dass mein Kopf nicht explodiert." *''"Gut, mit dieser Einstellung mach es! Huzzah!"'' *''"Ich würde der schrecklichste Präsident in der Geschichte der vereinigten Staaten sein... außer du möchtest, dass bald die Apokalypse eintritt... dann werde ich mich als Präsident bewerben."'' *''"Ich hoffe ihr Essen ist so lecker, wie sie cool sind."'' *''"Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich bin ein Idiot. Oh mein Gott, Leute, ihr interviewt gerade einen Idioten!"'' *''"Eher wie Supermegaschlaugenialheiß!"'' *''"Blaine wurde kürzlich von einer radioaktiven Spinne gebissen. Blaine ist nach Argentinien gegangen, um einen Zoo zu eröffnen. Blaine ist dann mit Rambo abgehangen und auf den Mars gezogen. Dann wurde auf dem Mars ein Glee Club eröffnet. Der erste intergalaktische Glee Club. Und das habt ihr verpasst bei GLEE!"'' *''"Halte zu deinen Freunden, liebe was du tust, liebe das was du bist und gehe damit um."'' *''"Ich bin verbraucht von meiner Liebe zu Chris Colfer."'' *''"In Glee gibt es jede Menge aufregende Dinge... und sie hatten nichts mit mir zu tun. Also können sie mir alles geben und ich bin wie 'Yeah! Ich habe einen Song bekommen!'"'' *''"Ich habe Tannenzapfen geworfen... Tannenzapfen... ich bin aufgewacht, weißt du?"'' *''"Du denkst vielleicht, dass ich in Anzügen gut aussehe, aber es ist alles eine Lüge, weil hinter mir sind Nadeln und Sch**** und das machen sie bei jedem Mann."'' *''"Ich hoffe, ich kann weiterhin an Projekten arbeiten, die mich interessieren, ich möchte nicht irgendein Superstar oder irgendjemand, der ich nicht bin, sein. Ich bin nur glücklich und ein Künstler, der glücklich mit der Arbeit ist, die ich mache."'' *''"Geometrie ist sehr, sehr lustig, weil... ich kann nicht, ich muss ehrlich sein: Es ist schrecklich!"'' *''"Du bist schon jetzt inspirierend. Mach sicher, dass du es teilst."'' *''"Benutze deine Kreativität, um eine Änderung zu erschaffen."'' *''"Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen es ist ein Traum, der wahr geworden ist, aber offen gesagt, hatte ich als Kind keine großen Träume. Ich hatte nicht so eine große Vorstellungskraft."'' *''"Was mir passiert ist, ist nicht normal. Wenn du ein Künstler bist, musst du auf alles hoffen und nichts erwarten."'' Trivia *Er hatte sich ursprünglich für die Rolle von Finn Hudson beworben. *Er ging auf die Universität von Michigan und schloss diese im Jahr 2009 ab. *Darren kann Klavier, Gitarre, Didgeridoo, Panflöte, Geige, Cello, Schlagzeug, Mandoline, Kazoo und Mundharmonika spielen. *Darrens Bruder, Chuck Criss, ist Mitglied der Band "Freelance Whales". *Er schrieb die Songs für die Starkids Stücke "A Very Potter Sequel" und "Starship". Mit AJ Holmes schrieb er die Songs für "A Very Potter Musical". *Er ging in San Francisco auf eine Highschool nur für Jungs. *Er küsste unerwartet seinen Co-Star und Freund Chris Colfer auf ihrer letzten Station der Glee Europa Tour in Dublin. *Er mag grüne Äpfel. *Er liebt Strände, Sushi und kleine Tiere. *Er hat die Tenor Stimmlage. *Er ist heterosexuell. *Er hat 2011 den "Teen Choice Award for Breakout TV Star" gewonnen. *Er liebt es, die Worte "beautiful", "organic" und "genuine" in Interviews zu verwenden. *Er liebt seine Fans von Starkids und Glee. *Er wurde in der dritten Staffel von Glee zu einem Hauptcharakter aufgestuft. *In einem Interview sagte er, dass seine Mutter aus Cebu, Phillippen stammt. *Er hat spanische, phillippinische und chinesische Wurzeln. Dennoch sagt er, es sei leichter immer zu sagen, dass er nur halb phillippinisch sei.thumb *Er kann auf italienisch sprechen und singen. *Hermine Granger ist sein Fanfiction Schwarm. *Er schrieb seinen ersten Song, "Human", als er fünfzehn war. *Sein Lieblings Baseball Team sind die "San Francisco Giants". *Gerüchten zufolge hat Darren einen Vertrag mit "Sony Music Entertainment" unterzeichnet und arbeitet an einem Album, was bisher nicht offiziell bestätigt wurde. *Er spricht gebrochenes japanisch, weil sein Vater für eine lange Zeit in Japan gelebt hat. Außerdem kann er einige Worte deutsch sprechen. *Sein bester Freund sowie Mitbewohner ist Joey Richter. *Er hat 4 Jahre lang in Hawaii gelebt, von 1988 bis 1992. *Er vergisst öfters die Lyrics seiner eigenen Songs. *Er hat auf dem Broadway sein Debüt in dem Stück ""How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" gemacht als J. Pierrepont Finch vom 3. Januar bis zum 23. Januar 2012. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist lila. *Er ist 1,73 m groß. *2013 moderierte er gemeinsam mit Lucy Hale die "Teen Choice Awards". *Am 11.11.2013 war kurzzeitig "Darren Criss" weltweit Trend Nummer 1 auf Twitter. *Er ist der fünfte von sechs Glee-Schauspielern, der in "American Horror Story: Hotel" bzw. "Roanoke" mitspielt. Die anderen fünf sind Tanya Clarke, Neil Patrick Harris, Cheyenne Jackson, Matt Bomer und Jacob Artist. *Er ist auch der fünfte Glee-Schauspieler, der bei "Supergirl" mitspielt. Die anderen vier sind Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Peter Facinelli und Grant Gustin. Externe Links *darrencriss.com - Offizielle Webseite *Iclemyer; DarrenCriss- Youtube Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6